FF Waiting for you - sequel of It just to be you
by white2doh
Summary: "Kenapa kau tersenyum damai? Kenapa? Tolong bangun dan katakan kau mencintaiku dan tak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Apa kau sedang menungguku disana? Tolong beritahu cara untuk aku bisa menjemputmu dari sana."
1. Chapter 1

Title : waiting for you  
Cast : oh sehun, park jinri, oh luhan  
Author : white2doh

Tit… tit…  
Bunyi mesin pendeteksi jantung masih berbunyi. Itu artinya, jantung itu masih berdetak detik demi detik.  
Sehun masih memandangi mesin itu. Berharap orang yang berada di sampingnya bangun, dan bisa bersamanya lagi.  
Benar. Bukan sehun yang tertabrak mobil itu. Melainkan jinri-lah yang tertabrak atau tepatnya menyelamatkan sehun dari mobil itu.  
#flashback  
Jinri yang melihat mobil itu melaju ke arah sehun langsung berteriak. "Sehun! Awas!"  
Sehun menoleh ke arah mobil itu dan tinggal beberapa meter lagi dia tertabrak serta dia hanya bisa menutup matanya membayangkan betapa sakitnya ditabrak oleh mobil itu.  
Namun, sehun salah. Seseorang telah mendorongnya ke sisi jalan yang lain. Dan menyebabkan orang itu-jinri- yang tertabrak mobil itu. Jinri terlempar setidaknya 2 meter. Kepalanya penuh darah. Sehun langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit.  
Jadi, sekarang, 5 hari kemudian. Jinri masih tidak sadarkan diri. Dia mengalami koma.  
Dan sehun dengan setia menemani jinri.  
"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Terdengar suara lemah sehun. Luhan yang baru akan masuk mendengarnya dan akhirnya tidak jadi masuk.  
Mata sehun tertuju pada sebuah bungkusan di sebelahnya. Gaun pengantin jinri. Yang tadinya akan di pakainya pada hari bahagia mereka. Namun, sekarang, baju itu hanya berada dalam kantong kertas itu dan terdapat sedikit bercak merah.  
"Seharusnya aku yang tertabrak"  
Hampir sudah seminggu jinri berada di ranjang itu tanpa menunjukkan tanda2 kesadaran. Dia masih setia menutup matanya.  
Dan sehun hampir tidak pernah pulang ke rumah. Meskipun luhan yang memintanya.  
"Sehuna. Ayo pulang."  
Sehun tetap diam. Menatap kosong wajah jinri. "Hyung, lihat. Kenapa wajahnya begitu damai? Apa dia sedang menungguku disana?"  
"Sehuna.. sudahlah.."  
"Hyung, jangan paksa aku untuk pulang." Lirih Sehun. "Aku harus menjaga wanita ini."  
"Tapi.. kau bahkan-"  
"Sudahlah. Aku ingin kopi. Bisakah kau membelikannya untukku?"  
Luhan diam. Lalu bangkit. "Baiklah."

"Kenapa kau tersenyum damai? Kenapa? Tolong bangun dan katakan kau mencintaiku dan tak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Apa kau sedang menungguku disana? Tolong beritahu cara untuk aku bisa menjemputmu dari sana." Terdengar lagi suara sehun ketika luhan masuk. Sepertinya sehun tidak menyadari kedatangan luhan.  
Setetes air mata turun ke pipi Luhan. Bukan. Bukan karena dia cengeng. Melainkan dia sedih melihat adiknya bertindak seperti ini.

9 hari jinri koma  
Sehun tertidur sambil mengenggam tangan jinri. Namun sehun bisa merasakan tangan yang ada digenggamannya bergerak pelan.  
"Jinri-ya?" Sehun bangun lalu melihat ke jinri yang matanya bergerak2. Tetapi masih dalam keadaan tertutup.  
Perlahan, mata itu terbuka. Lalu memandangi sehun.  
"Kau.. kau sadar?"  
Mata itu beralih ke tangannya.  
"Siapa kau?"  
"Apa?"

"Dapat dipastikan pasien bernama Park Jinri mengalami hilang ingatan. Ini diakibatkan oleh benturan keras Yang mengenai kepalanya."  
"Apa.. dia bisa ingat kembali?"  
"Saya tidak tahu, tuan oh. Bisa atau tidaknya itu hanya kehendak tuhan. Saya tidak bisa memastikan apa dia akan mengingat kembali atau dia akan kehilangan semua ingatannya."  
Sehun keluar dari ruangan dokter kim. Berjalan gontai ke arah kamar jinri.  
Ketika dia masuk, luhan yang ada di dalam memperingatinya. "Sstt.. dia sedang tidur."  
Sehun mengangguk pelan. Lalu duduk di sebuah kursi.  
"Dia hilang ingatan."

Sehun terbangun. Dia pagi hari rabu. Terlihat jinri yang masih tertidur. Sehun membereskan beberapa pakaiannya. Lalu memakai pakaian yang baru.  
Tanpa sehun sadari, jinri terbangun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.  
"Kau tidak apa2?"  
"Siapa kau?" Tanya Jinri takut2.  
"Aku sehun, oh sehun. Kau tidak ingat padaku?"  
Jinri hanya diam menatap sehun. Tidak lama kemudian rasa sakit itu muncul kembali. "Sa-sakit sekali."

"Apa yang terjadi pada jinri?"  
"Dia perlu berinteraksi."  
"Sampai kapan dia harus seperti ini?"  
"Saya tidak tahu."  
"Tolong jawab, dok." Sehun mencengkram leher baju dokter kim. "Tolong jawab kapan jinri bisa ingat kembali."  
"Tenangkan dirimu, tuan oh." Kata dokter kim dengan suara lembut.

"Keluar kau! Aku tidak mengenalmu!" Teriak jinri sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.  
"Jinri-ya." Panggil sehun lalu memeluk jinri. Namun, jinri tetap berteriak.  
"Siapa kau? Aku tidak mengenalmu!"

Sehun terduduk di ruang tunggu. Jika harus jujur, hatinya sangat sakit melihat jinri bertingkah seperti itu.  
Sehun kembali ke kamar jinri. Dan menemukan jinri sedang bersama luhan.  
"Oppa, siapa dia? Kenapa dia sangat mirip denganmu?" Tanya jinri.  
"Dia adikku."  
"Pantas saja. Kalian sangat mirip. Apa dia ada hubungannya juga denganku?"  
Luhan menatap sehun. Lalu beralih ke jinri. "Dia jauh lebih mengenalmu daripada aku."  
"Apa?" Tanya jinri.  
"Sebentar. Aku ingin membeli kopi dulu." Pamit Luhan meninggalkan jinri dan sehun berduaan di ruangan itu.  
"Kau mengenalku?" Tanya jinri.  
"Sangat." Jawab sehun lirih.  
"Aku juga mengenalmu?"  
"Tentu saja."  
"Begitu?" Jinri menggaruk2 kepalanya. "Kata Luhan oppa, aku mengalami kecelakaan untuk menyelamatkan orang. Benarkah?"  
"Benar. Seharusnya kau biarkan saja dia tertabrak."  
"Kenapa?"  
"Dia sudah membuatmu seperti ini."  
"Kau marah padanya?"  
"Sangat. Sampai aku ingin membunuhnya sekarang."  
Jinri terdiam mencerna kata2 sehun. "Bagaimana dengan orang yang menabrakku?"  
"Melarikan diri."  
"Begitu?" Suasana canggung muncul diantara mereka.  
"Ngomong2.. apa hubungan kita?" Tanya jinri. Sehun tersentak. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa.  
"Hubungan? Kita.. kau bisa menanyakannya pada Luhan."  
"Untuk apa bertanya pada luhan padahal kau ada disini?"  
"Aku ingin buang air kecil dulu." Pamit sehun.

Pada hari sabtu pagi, jinri merengek pada sehun untuk minta ditemani ke taman.  
"Temani aku ke taman. Aku ingin kesana. Aku lelah memandanginya dari atas terus."  
"Tapi pagi ini cuacanya sangat dingin."  
"Tapi aku ingin…"  
"Baiklah." Kata sehun pasrah.  
Sehun mendorong kursi roda jinri ke arah taman.  
"Aku baru pertama kalinya kesini. Tapi serasa aku pernah kesini."  
"Kau memang pernah kesini." Sahut sehun.  
"Benarkah?" Tanya jinri sambil memperhatika bunga2. "Sendirian?"  
"Denganku."  
"Mendengarnya, sepertinya hubungan kita cukup dekat." Celetuk jinri.  
"Lebih dari itu." Lirih sehun.  
"Apa?" Tanya jinri.  
"Bukan apa2. Ayo kita berhenti disitu."  
"Kau sangat rajin mengunjungiku kesini. Apa kau tidak bekerja?"  
"Aku? Aku ceo di sebuah perusahaan. Tapi terkadang tugas itu dikerjakan oleh Luhan hyung."  
"Ceo? Wah.. kau hebat." Puji jinri. "Kau mengenalku? Ceritakan padaku apa yang kau tahu."  
"Aku mengenalmu sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu kita bertemu di tepi sungai han. Kita bersekolah di tempat yang sama, bekerja di tempat yang sama," sehun menghela napas. "Sampai akhirnya aku pergi ke amerika."  
"Kau pergi ke amerika? Untuk apa

"Kau akan tahu nanti."  
"Kau terus2an merahasiakan sesuatu dariku. Hm… Bagaimana dengan orangtuaku?"  
"Orangtuamu? Mereka sudah meninggal. Sejak kau kecil." Bohong sehun.  
"Begitu? Hm.."

"Pasien bernama park jinri boleh pulang." Kata dokter park setelah memeriksa jinri.  
"Benarkah?" Tanya jinri berbinar2.  
"Tuan Oh tolong ikuti aku." Pinta dokter sambil keluar ruangan.  
"Oh luhan? Oh sehun?"  
"Keduanya."

"Jangan paksakan jinri untuk mengingat. Biarlah dia perlahan untuk mengingat. Jika dia berpikir dengan sangat keras, dia akan mengalami sakit kepala yang sangat hebat."  
"Apa akibatnya jika dia terus memaksakan dirinya?" Tanya Luhan.  
"Dia akan merasakan sakit yang hebat. Dan.. kemungkinan terburuk semua ingatannya hilang."  
Sehun terkulai lemas. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika jinri tidak akan mengenalnya selamanya.  
Luhan menatap sehun iba. "Ayo pulang." Ajaknya

Jinri kembali ke apartemen nya. Dan hampir setiap waktu sehun terus berada di sampingnya.  
"Kau tidak bosan terus bersamaku? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Tanya jinri. Sehun tersenyum lemah.  
'Aku tidak akan bosan menemani orang yang kucintai.'  
"Kau tidak suka?"  
"Bukannya begitu. Kupikir kau masih punya aktivitas yang lebih penting daripada menemaniku." Jawab jinri. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada cincin yang ada di jarinya. "Ngomong2, sudah lama aku ingin menanyakan ini padamu. Kata luhan oppa kau tahu mengenai ini."  
"Apa itu?"  
"Cincin ini." Kata jinri sambil menunjukka telapak tangan kirinya. "Cincin apa?"  
"Itu.."  
"Dan kenapa kau juga memakainya?"  
"Aku ingin kebelakang sebentar." Sehun berlari ke arah toilet. Dia benar2 tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.  
Jinri yang penasaran melepas cincinnya dan menemukan sebuah simbol di bagian dalam cincin itu. 'S J'

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting for you chap 2 {sequel of it just to be you}

Title : waiting for you  
Cast: oh sehun, park jinri  
Author : white2doh

"Oppa. Ada apa sebenarnya antara aku dan sehun?" Tanya jinri ketika luhan datang ke apartemennya.  
"Itu.."  
"Tolong jawab aku. Aku terlalu bingung dengan semua ini." Jinri melepaskan cincin itu dari jari nya. "S J. Apa ini Sehun dan Jinri? Sehun tidak pernah mau memberi tahuku."  
"Benar. Itu sehun dan jinri."  
"Benar dugaan ku. Tapi kenap- arrkkhh!" Tiba2 jinri memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.  
"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan panik.  
"Sakit.. sakit sekali."  
Dengan panik, luhan langsung mengangkat tubuh jinri ke mobilnya.  
"Sehun-ah.. datanglah ke rumah sakit." Telpon luhan. Namun, sebelum sehun bertanya lebih jauh luhan sudah mematikannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Tanya sehun ketika dia tiba di rumah sakit.  
"Jinri mengatakan bahwa kepalanya sakit."  
"Kenapa?"  
"Aku.. memberitahunya tentang cincin itu."  
"Apa kau bilang?" Sehun mencengkram leher baju luhan. "Kau memberitahunya?"  
"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Mau tidak mau memang jinri harus mulai ingat."  
Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya. Lalu terduduk di sebuah kursi.  
"Apa dia ada di dalam?"  
"Sedang diperiksa." Jawab luhan.  
Beberapa menit kemudian, dokter kim keluar dari kamar pasien jinri.  
"Keadaannya mulai membaik. Beruntung dia hanya baru mengingat sedikit hal. Dia tidak memaksakan untuk mengingat semuanya." Jelas dokter kim.  
"Terimakasih dokter." Kata Luhan. Kemudian beralih pada sehun."Aku mau pulang sebentar" sehun mengangguk kecil lalu masuk ke ruangan jinri.  
Disana, jinri berbaring dengan mata tertutup.  
Sehun duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang jinri. Lalu perlahan memegang tangan jinri.  
"Dasar bodoh. Berusaha mengingat tanpa memperdulikan dirimu sendiri? Dasar bodoh."  
"Kenapa aku bisa mencintai wanita bodoh sepertimu? Yang mau menungguku meskipun kau tidak tahu apa sebenarnya aku sudah mati atau tidak. Sangat bodoh."  
"Kau bahkan menangis bahagia saat aku mencuri ciuman pertamamu."  
"Walaupun semua itu terlihat konyol untuk kebanyakan orang. Kau tetap melakukannya. Terimakasih telah mencintaiku selama ini." Sehun mengecup dahi jinri.  
Tanpa sehun sadari setetes air mata jatuh dari mata jinri.

"Oppa…"  
"Hm?"  
"Sejak kapan kau mengenalku?"  
"Sejak.. aku datang ke apartemenku. Menemukan seorang gadis sedang berada di apartemen itu sendirian."  
"Sendirian?"  
"Saat itu kau sedang sakit. Jadi kau tidak pergi ke sekolah."  
"Tapi kenapa bisa ada di apartemenmu?"  
"Kau dan sehun satu rumah. Sehun tidak menceritakannya?"

Sehun meregangkan dasi yang ada di lehernya. Sambil membawa tas kerjanya. Dia melempas tas kerjanya ke sofa.  
Ketika lampu otomatis bernyala. Sehun hampir berteriak karena seseorang duduk disofa itu.  
"Ka-kau?"  
"Selamat datang kembali oh sehun." Sapa jinri.  
"Kenapa kau ada disini?"  
"Aku pernah tinggal disini, bukan?"  
"Apa.. apa maksudmu?"  
"Oh sehun. Berhentilah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Jinri berdiri dan berjalan ke arah sehun.  
"Apa-apaan kau?" Sehun mundur perlahan. Namun ternyata dia terjebak tembok dibelakangnya.  
"Kau menyukaiku, bukan?"  
"Jika itu benar. Kau mau apa?" Kali ini sehun yang berjalan dan membuat jinri mundur. Sampai jinri terduduk di sofa. "Hm?"  
Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah jinri dan sekarang jarak mereka hanya sekitar 10 cm.  
"Sepertinya kau orang yang cabul." Kata jinri sambil mendorong kepala sehun.  
"Begitu?"

Siang ini, jinri memutuskan untuk mendatangi kantor sehun. Dengan membawa bekal makan siang untuknya.

"Presdir oh, ini adalah sekretaris baru anda." Kata manajer Park sambil memperkenalkan seorang gadis.  
Sehun hanya tertegun melihat gadis yang akan menjadi sekretarisnya. 'Sunmi sshi?'

"Dimana kantor presdir oh?"  
"Presdir? Apa anda sudah membuat janji?"  
'Janji? Apa perlu?' Batin jinri.  
"Aku sudah membuatnya." Jawab jinri.  
"Baiklah. Silahkan ke lantai 12 disana ada kantor presdir oh."  
"Terimakasih."

"Kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya sehun.  
"Aku ingin bekerja." Jawab sunmi.  
"Tapi.. kenapa harus disini? Beritahu aku tujuanmu sebenarnya."  
Sunmi berdiri. "Aku ingin kembali padamu."  
"Apa maksudmu?"  
"Aku masih mencintaimu." Kata sunmi lirih.  
"Aku sudah mempunyai jinri. Dan aku mencintainya."  
"Tidak adakah tempat untukku lagi?" Sunmi bangkit mendekati sehun. "Bukankah dia hilang ingatan tentangmu?"  
"Cukup, sunmi-ah."  
"Oh.. sehun?" Jinri berdiri terpaku melihat sehun dan sunmi yang sedang berduaan.  
"Jinri?" Sehun terkejut melihat kedatangan jinri yang begitu tiba2.  
Jinri langsung berlari keluar. Sesakit apapun kepalanya sekarang. Dia tetap berlari.

Jinri pov  
Aku harus apa sekarang? Sehun bilang dia menyukaiku? Tapi apa sekarang?  
Sehun pov  
Aku berlari mengejar jinri dan meninggalkan sunmi yang sedang shock. Dimana gadis bodoh itu?  
Author pov  
Jinri pergi ke apartemen sehun. Jinri berpikir dia bisa ingat sesuatu jika dia pergi ke rumah sehun.  
Jinri mengobrak abrik kamar sehun. Dia menemukan banyak foto nya dengan sehun. Namun, yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah kantong yang berada di bawah ranjang sehun.  
"Apa itu?"  
Jinri berusaha menggapai kantong itu dengan tangannya. Setelah berhasil mendapatkannya, dia membukanya. "Apa ini? Sebuah gaun pengantin?"

Sehun sudah pergi kemana2. Ke rumah jinri, ketempat luhan, ke kampus jinri. Namun nihil dia tetap tidak menemukan jinri.  
Tiba2 ponselnya berbunyi.  
"Kau ada disana? Baiklah aku akan kesana."

Di apartemennya, sehun menemukan jinri tergeletak di kamarnya sambil memegang sebuah kantong.  
'Gaun itu.'

"Oh.. sehun.." mulut jinri terus mengatakan itu namun matanya tak kunjung terbuka.  
"Jinri-ya. Jangan buat aku cemas seperti ini."  
Perlahan, jinri membuka matanya. "Sehun-ah?"  
"Jinri-ya?"  
"Kenapa aku ada disini? Bukankah kita baru saja akan bertemu?"  
"Apa maksudmu?"  
"Bukankah aku tadi berada di kelas?"  
"Apa kau…"  
Jinri menatap sehun bingung.

Keesokan harinya  
"Aku? Hilang ingatan?" Tanya jinri ketika ia dan sehun berada di sebuah taman.  
"Kau tidak ingat itu?"  
"Aku hanya ingat terakhir kalinya. Kau menelponku dan memintaku untuk keluar kelas."  
"Aneh sekali." Gumam sehun.

2 bulan kemudian  
"Bagaimana dengan pernikahan kalian?" Kata baekhyun.  
"Kalian bahkan tidak datang kerumah sakit saat jinri kecelakaan. Teman macam apa." Omel sehun.  
"Maaf. Aku banyak tugas. Maklum aku semester terakhir." Jawab jongin cengengesan.  
"Aku juga. Bagaimana dengan pertanyaanku tadi?"  
"Aku belum memikirkannya. Aku perlu menanyakannya pada Luhan hyung."  
"Luhan hyung? Sudahlah lamar dia malam ini juga."  
"Apa kau bilang? Aku bahkan belum melakukan persiapan."  
"Apa melamar itu memerlukan persiapan? Kebetulan aku mendapat kabar dari kyungsoo dan chanyeol kalau mereka ke korea." Jelas jongin. "Dan kurasa mereka bisa membantu."

"Ada apa kau mengundangku malam ini?" Tanya jinri ketika jongin datang kerumahnya.  
"Jangan banyak tanya dan ikuti aku."  
Jongin membawa jinri ke sebuah salon.  
"Apa ini?"  
"Salon. Kau tidak bisa baca? S-a-l-o-n." Eja jongin. Jinri menjitak kepalanya.  
"Maksudku untuk apa kesini."  
"Memake overmu. Sepertinya wajahmu sudah terlalu jadul."  
"Hei kim jongin!"

Jongin membawa jinri ke sebuah restoran. Yang sebenarnya restoran yang dia datangi bersama baekhyun dan sehun tadi.  
"Apa2an ini? Kau memaksaku memakai baju ini dan kau memakai setelan jas seperti itu."  
Jongin tidak menjawab. Dia malah menarikkan sebuah kursi untuk jinri duduki. "Silahkan duduk."  
Jinri mendudukinya dengan ekspresi bingung. "Beritahu aku, kim jongin."  
"Baiklah. Apa kau masih mencintai sehun?"  
"Sehun? Tentu saja."  
"Baiklah." Kemudian jongin menjetikkan jarinya dan muncullah baekhyun dan kyungsoo serta chanyeol dengan pakaian setelan yang hampir sama dengan jongin.  
"Kyungsoo? Chanyeol?"  
Kyungsoo dan chanyeol tersenyum. "Kami datang untuk kau dan sehun."  
Tiba2 sehun muncul ditengah2 chanyeol dan kyungsoo. Dan bersimpuh di depan jinri.  
"Banyak kenangan yang kita lewati selama ini. Sedih, senang, tangis, dan tawa. Maukah.. kau menikah denganku?"  
Jinri hanya menatap sehun. "Apa.. maksudnya?"  
"Dia sedang melamarmu."  
"Apa?"  
"Benar. Aku sedang melamarmu untuk kedua kalinya."

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Waiting for you chap 3 {sequel it just to be you}

Title : waiting for you  
Cast : oh sehun, park jinri  
Author : white2doh

3 tahun kemudian  
"Eommaaaaaa!" Terdengar teriakan seorang anak laki2 berserta tangisannya.  
"Ada apa, nak?"  
"Appa.. menghancurkan mainanku." Tunjuk anak itu pada sebuah mobil2an yang salah satu bannya hilang.  
"Oh sehun.. sudah kubilang jangan ganggu joon myeon."  
"Aku tidak menganggunya. Aku hanya menemaninya bermain."  
Jinri-sang ibu- hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya. Suami dan anak laki2nya-oh joon myeon- sangat membuatnya pusing.

"Kenapa kau?" Tanya sehun ketika melihat istrinya masih berkutat dengan kertas2.  
"Aku mengerjakannya untuk hari senin."  
"Tolonglah, yeobo. Ini masih hari sabtu."  
Jinri menatap tajam lelaki yang berada di sampingnya. "Kau mau aku berhenti bekerja?"  
"Tidak.. kerjakanlah pekerjaanmu." Sehun perlahan mundur dan tidur di ranjangnya. "Dasar gila kerja."  
"Apa kau bilang?"

Jinri melepas kacamatanya. Terlihat sebuah lingkaran kecil di sekitar matanya. Dia bergerak menuju ranjangnya. Dan disana sehun sedang tidur dengan mulut yang terbuka.  
"Jorok sekali." Keluh jinri.

"Anak kalian sangat hyperaktif." Kata chanyeol saat melihat joon myeon yang sedang memainkan robot2annya.  
"Tentu saja." sehun tertawa lalu mencoba merebut robot itu dari tangan joon myeon. Sehingga membuat joon myeon kembali menangis.  
"Oh sehun! Bisakah kau tidak membuatku lelah?" Omel jinri.  
"Apa aku selalu membuatmu lelah?"  
"Ah.. oppa tolong aku.." keluh jinri. Luhan hanya tertawa.  
"Apa kalian lelah dengan anak kalian? Rasakan. Itulah akibat menikah terlalu muda." Cibir baekhyun.  
"Kudengar sehun berencana untuk memberikan adik untuk joon myeon." Celetuk jongin.  
"Apa? Hahaha! Tidak mau." Jinri menjawab terlebih dahulu. "Joon myeon saja sudah membuatku lelah."  
"Ayolah." Kata sehun sambil menyenggol2 bahu jinri.  
"Kalian ini." Kata kyungsoo sambil membawa eskrim ditangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya menggendong joonmyeon.  
"Kau membelikannya eskrim? Andwae!" Kata jinri merebut eskrim dari tangan kyungsoo dan membuat joon myeon menangis.  
"Kali ini kau yang membuatnya menangis." Kata sehun.

"Aku sering mendengar kalau orang2 bilang nama joon myeon aneh." Kata jinri sambil bersandar di dada sehun.  
"Aneh. Apanya yang aneh?"  
"Namanya sangat jauh dari nama kita."  
"Benarkah?" Kata sehun menarik nafasnya. "Bagaimana keadaan joon myeon hyung disurga, ya?"  
"Dia pasti sudah bahagia disana."  
"Hm… kupikir2… aku sangat hebat ternyata."  
"Apa?"  
"Iya. Aku bisa menikahi gadis bodoh sepertimu. Benar2 diluar dugaan."  
"Apa kau bilang? Bodoh? Sini kau oh sehun." Jinri memukul kepala sehun.  
"Aduh… tapi.. apapun itu.. aku tetap mencintaimu."  
"Ayolah jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Jinri tetap memukuli sehun dengan tangannya.

END

AAAA FF ALAY HUHU :(

THANKS FOR READING ;)


End file.
